Same Kin
''Same Kin ''is the sixteenth episode of Season three of Glee: The New Touch. It was published on June 14, 2015. Plot Ricky meets with his older sister after a long absence. Nick and Amy take a big step together. Jake and Zach struggle living under the same roof despite not sharing blood ties. Kat reconnects with her blood ties. Episode -Kat Kowalski calmly walked through the crowded school hallways during the morning. Her long, dark hair lay tightly over her shoulders, as she wore dark eyeliner and lipstick. She turned to her left and towards her locker, opening it and taking away her biology books. Kat noticed the picture of her and her father, Krzysztof, pasted against her locker. She noticed how her smiling blonde mother, Anna, had been cut from the picture. Kat contemplated it for a while, before being suddenly interrupted by her boyfriend.- “Good morning kitty kat” Jake said, as he hugged her tightly and kissed her left cheek. -Kat softly moaned as she rested on Jake´s arms.- “Let me go…” Kat said, playfully. “Why should I?” “Because you´re gonna make me go horny right now… you don’t want that.” “Don’t I?” “Not in the middle of school…” Kat giggled. -Kat and Jake´s moment was interrupted as Zach walked past them and swiftly pumbed against Jake with his chest.- “Yo dude! Whats your fucking problem?!” Jake asked him, as Zach raised his middle finger at him. “Tell your fucking mother to get her old shaggy ass away from me” Zach said. “Hey, I respect your dad. It´s not cool of you to disrespect my mom, Zach, come on.” Jake said, as he let go of Kat, who stared at the situation with confusion. “Oh yeah? Well, it was her who made my dad turn into this grumpy old dog he is today. She used him and now my dad hates me, because of her.” Zach said, defiantly. “Zach, what the fuck? My mom wants to live with you peacefully.” Jake told him. “Well, it does not look like it.” Zach started walking away from his step brother, and Jake shook his head. “Woah, you guys love each other.” Kat said. “I don’t know what´s his problem. Ever since my mom and his dad got together I´ve been trying to be cool with him and all, but he just hates us.” “Let him be… anyway, I had something to tell you.” “Mhmm?” “Remember what I told you about my mother?” “How you were born out of an affair and your… guardian and you broke all sorts of contact with your mom? Yeah, I remember.” “He is not my guardian. He is my dad. He has always been, and always will be.” Kat saids, firlmly, “anyway what I wanted to tell you is that I´ve been thinking and… I have to visit my mom.” “What? Why?” “Well, I am moving to Poland this Summer, I will probably never see her again. I hate the idea… of seeing her again, but a part of me just tells me I should visit her, a part of me, I don’t know why, a part of me worries about her and the other part hates her.” -Ricky walked through school with Iris.- “I cant get any sleep lately, I´ve been up all night doing my research paper for NYU I cant handle this shit anymore.” Iris said. “Relax, don’t over stress yourself you know…” “I know, the other day I was feeling really dizzy in class so I went to the new school nurse and she told me the same thing but I just cant.” “Wait, there´s a new nurse?” “Yeah, she´s so cute and nice! Oh look, it´s that blonde girl over there.” Iris said, pointing forwards to a blonde girl around her mid twenties, she was pale of skin and had big brown eyes, just like Ricky´s. “Her name is…” Iris said, recalling. “Annie.” Ricky finished for her. “Oh yes it´s Annie, have you met her already?” “She´s my sister.” Ricky said, as he hurriedly walked towards her. -Iris was left completely lost at Ricky´s words.- “Wait… what?” “Annie! Annie!” Ricky called out on the crowded hallway to her sister as the two of them finally met. “Oh my gosh! Ricky!” Annie said, with a wide smile on her small face as she hugged her little brother. “Annie, what the hell are you doing here?!” Ricky asked her. “Well, I started working here.” Annie said. “Yeah, I see that, but, ever since you left to Vanderbilt you haven’t contacted either dad or me, why is it that you came back again?” Ricky asked her. “Let´s just say that dad and I aren’t on the best terms after… you know, the incident.” “Yeah, but you should´ve told me you´re back in town! Tell me everything, what happened to you?” “That calls for a coffee cause it’s a long story, care to go for some Starbucks?” “Now?” “Yeah, let´s go, my shift´s done.” “Hey Annie!” Iris´voice suddenly said, interrupting the siblings. “Annie, this is my girlfriend, Iris, you´ve met before.” Ricky said. “Hi!” Iris said, smiling at Annie, who looked uncomfortable. “Oh yeah, right, hey Iris.” Annie said, “so, are you coming for the coffee, Ricky?” “I should probably go after school´s over you know… I don’t want to miss class.” Ricky said. “Awe, always so smart little bro, right see ya later then.” Annie said and walked away from the couple. “Ricky! You never told me your sister´s cool!” Iris said. “Yeah, I missed her, come on now, lets go to glee club.” Ricky said as he layed his arm over Iris´s shoulder and they walked away together. -Zach and Jake were having dinner on their house.- -The kitchen was small, and the four people living together sat on a white table in silence.- “Zach, is there anything you would like to say to your father?” Jake´s blonde mother asked Zach, who raised his head from his dish and stared at her in anger and gave her no answer. “Well… Chris, honey, your son has been leaving traces of pot all around the house, wont you tell him something? He is your son after all…” “Are you fucking kidding me? Your own son smokes weed all day long and you don’t say anything! And you know what, dad was raised on southside Chicago, he got into much more crazy shit than I ever will. So shut the fuck up.” “Is there really any need to speak like that, Zach?” Chris Grey asked his son. “Why are you defending her now, huh? Why are you always against me now, dad?” Zach asked his father. “I am not against you! I just wish you had respect towards everyone on our house!” Chris said. -Zach shook his head.- “I cant believe you dad, you sold your soul to this bitch and she´s changed you, you´re the only family I have dad, they are not my family, you are.” Zach said. “Zach, you have to accept them both as your family too. It´s time for you to grow up, what´s this stupid behavior of yours?” Chris Grey told his son. “Wow… seriously dad, after all we´ve been through together? You now defend her against me? You know what? I am done dad.” Zach said, pointing towards the blonde whore as he got up from the table in anger. “Zach…” Chris Grey said, but Zach did not listen to him and walked away as he rushed away from the kitchen and towards the main entrance of the house, leaving it and sharply closing the door behind him. -Meanwhile, Annie Nelson and her younger brother, Ricky, had lunch at Annie´s apartment.- -Annie Nelson´s apartment was heavily decorated with string lights, as soft country music played on the background as she had dinner with Ricky and they both enjoyed their pasta.- “I tried to survive in Vanderbilt by doing small concerts in cafes and bars and such, but once I was done with college I knew I needed a real job, so I decided to come back here and go back to school, once I have enough money I will move to New York and work on a real hospital there.” Annie said. “It´s just great having you back, Annie, I missed you like hell.” Ricky said. “I missed you too, little bro.” Annie said, as she poked Ricky´s cheek. “So, um, you met Iris, what do you think of her?” Ricky asked her. “Oh. Ricky, she is… not good for you.” Annie said, as all of the happiness in the room suddenly faded away for Ricky. “What? What do you mean by that?” Ricky asked her. “All I mean is, she told me how she had a baby last year, she is not good for you, Ricky, I mean, do you seriously want to hang out with her? She got pregnant at sixteen for Christ´s sake.” Annie said. “Really, Annie? I never thought you would be so close minded.” “I am not! I just thing you deserve better” Annie shrugged. -Ricky stopped eating his food and stood up from his seat.- “Thanks for the pasta, it was good.” Ricky said, as he turned around to leave the apartment. “Hey! Where are you going? Ricky!” Annie said, but Ricky was already gone and did not listen to her. -Kat Kowalski stood by the white door in silence. She gulped as she raised her hand to knock the door to her mother´s house, unable to move her hand forward and knock the door. Kat remained motionless and finally walked away from the door, finding herself unable to do so.- -Kat walked to her parked grey car, and quickly got herself in it as she felt a sudden flow of emotions and felt tears rushing down her face as she stared at the white door from her mother´s house.- “''I cant do it… I cant…” '' -Kat stared at her washed up dark makeup on the rearview mirror of her car.- “''My one heart hurt another, so only life cant be enough, can you just give me another, for that one that got away. Lonely now, I´m so alone now.” Kat softly sang. -Kat is now walking through the school´s hallways aimlessly, without any direction.- “''There´ll be no rest for the wicked, there´s no song for the choir, there´s no hope for the weary, if you let them win without a fight.” ''Kat sang with her beautiful voice. -Kat now met Jake, who hugged her and talked to her as Kat seemed lost.- “''If one heart can mend another then where can we begin, so wont you hold on a little longer, don’t let them get away. Lonely now, I´m so lonely now.” ''Kat sang. -Kat is now seen performing at glee club as they all admiringly stare at her performance.- “''There is no rest for the wicked, there is no song for the choir, there is no hope for the weary, if you let them win without a fight. I let my good one down, I let my true love die, I had his heart but I broke it everytime.” ''Kat sang. -Kat aimlessly walked through school.- “''Lonely now, I´m so lonely now.” '' ''-''Kat kept on giving her powerful stripped down performance at glee club.- “''There´ll be no rest for the wicked, there´s no song for the choir, there´s no hope for the weary, if you let them win without a fight. I let my good one down, I let my true love die, I had his heart but I broke it everytime.” ''Kat ended her performance at glee club as everyone stood up and clapped in ovation. -Kat stared at all of them and rushed out from glee club.- -Amy was giving out grades on her history exams at the teachers lounge as she was surprised by Nick´s voice.- “You look so cute when you work.” Nick told her. “Oh stop it.” Amy giggled, “we are way past our flinging times.” “Remember those times? When we just met. It was all so… different.” Nick said. “As if, we are not an old couple yet, my darling.” “I was thinking, maybe we can have a romantic night tonight… after all we´ve discussed together I think it´s time to start trying out.” -Amy raised her view from her history exams.- “I think it is too.” -Zach Grey walked through school with a navy blue shirt and loose light blue jeans, in complete anger.- “Wow, someone´s pissed.” Zach heard someone say, turning his head to see Ash staring at him. “What do you want?” Zach asked him. “Nothin´ jesus, cant I just make a remark?” Ash asked him, as Zach did not answer. “You´re in glee club, right?” Ash asked him, as Zach nodded. “You´re the one pissed with your step brother, right?” Ash asked him. “How the fuck do you know that? Mind your own business.” Zach buffled. “I know everything. Clara tells me everything going on in this school, and this is barely my first month here. Anyway, Zach, if you´re pissed with your step brother, just let it go. What´s the point of keeping up being angry with him if he just wants to go on well with you?” Ash asked him. “Why don’t you go somewhere where you mind your own business? Thank you.” Zach said, walking away from Ash. “I´m just trying to help!” Ash said, as Zach walked away form him. “Asshole.” -Ricky and Iris walked through school together as Zach angrily walked past them.- “Someone´s pissed.” Iris said. “Yeah.” Ricky said, distracted. “What´s wrong, Ricky? You´re kinda… distracted with something.” “It´s nothing.” “Come on, Ricky. I am not stupid, is there something going on with your sister?” Iris asked him. “No, Iris, everything´s cool.” Ricky smiled at her, as he stroked her short auburn hair, making Iris smile. “You´re so beautiful. I love you.” “Awe, I love you too.” Iris said, as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. “Hey Ricky!” Ricky and Iris were surprised to hear Tomo walking towards them. “Your sister, the blonde new nurse… she´s hot as fuck!” Tomo said, laughing with other football jocks as Ricky took a deep breath. -Zach was alone at glee club, sitting on a chair practicing some chords with his electric guitar as he softly sang a song.- -The door to glee club opened and Zach sighed as Jake stepped in and dragged a chair to sit in front of his step brother.- “Hey man.” Jake said. “What is it Jake?” Zach asked him. “I just… I just wanted to talk to you, clearly, can you just please listen to me this time?” Jake said. -Zach stared at Jake for a while before nodding.- “Look man, I feel you. It wasn’t easy for you to lose your mom, and now you feel like you lost your dad too.” Jake started saying, as Zach listened. “And, I get it, it´s hard for you. It was also hard for me. My dad cheated on my mom with guys all the time and it ended up destroying her, I also feel like I lost my mom and dad. But, hey, fuck it. What can we do, man? It´s what we got, and we gotta accept that. We cant be angry at them all the time cus things wont change. We have to adapt. That´s what life is all about isn’t it? I always wanted to get on well with you, no matter your sexuality, no matter anything, you´re my brother now. I am not asking you to get on well with my mother, cus I understand you hate her and always will, but we, you and I, we gotta stay together now, dude, cus we are more alike than what we think, you´re my bro.” Jake said. -Zach listened closely to Jake´s words and ended up nodding.- “You´re my bro.” Zach said, as he smiled and Jake did too. -Zach started playing chords on his electric guitar as Jake nodded to the notes and started singing.- “''What else should I be, all apologies.” ''Jake sang. “''What else should I say, everyone is gay.” ''Zach sang. “''What else should I write, I don’t have the right.” ''Jake sang. “''What else should I be, all apologies.” ''Zach sang. “''In the Sun, in the Sun I feel as one, in the Sun, in the Sun… married, buried” ''Jake sang with his raspy rocky voice as Zach nodded to the song and played the guitar. “''I wish I was like you, easily amused, find my nest of salt. Everything´s my fault. I´ll take all the blame, aqua seafoame shame, sunburn with freezer burn choking on the ashes of her enemy.” ''Zach sang with his rocky voice. “''In the sun, in the sun, I feel as one, in the sun, in the sun, married, buried, yeah yeah yeah yeah.” ''Jake sang as Zach nodded to the song. “''All we know is all we are, all we know is all we are, all we know is all we are” ''Jake and Zach sang together. -Jake and Zach now both nodded to the song together and smiled as they ended it.- “''All we know is all we are, all we know is all we are, all we know is all we are” ''Jake and Zach ended the song. -Jake and Zach laughed with joy as their performance ended and they high fived.- -Sabina Love and Heather Kurosawa sported their slutty cheerleader outfits as they chewed gum and gossiped on the school´s hallways.- “Do my boobs really show up on this?” Heather asked Sabina. “Yup. I just wish our skirts were shorter, but my butt does show up. I think my butt is even better than my boobs, like, guys stare at my butt all the time, I love dropping my pen in class, so then I can like stand up and like crouch down and pick it up and I take my time and all the guys love it.” Sabina giggled. “You´re such a slut!” Heather said. “I know right.” Sabina popped her gum, as Lennon walked past them with Mason. “Ooh la la, there she is.” Heather said. “Hey Lennon! Lennon!” Sabina called out,as Lennon stared at her. “Yeah?” “Good luck trying to be prom queen, if you´re not stupid you´ll realize juniors cant be prom queens you loser.” Sabina said, as Lennon shook her head. “I don’t know if you know, but Leni Torres is a friend of mine and also senior president, so if I want to be prom queen I will be.” Lennon smirked and walked away. “What the fuck, Leni cant do that.” Heather said. “Oh well, let her do that, I promise you it will all be so much fun.” Sabina said. “What do you mean?” Heather said, lost and rolling her eyes. “You´ll see.” Sabina formed a big bubble with her pink gum and popped it. -Helena Turetsky´s long blonde curly hair contrasted with the light entering through her office´s windows.- “It is so nice for you to finally come here, Kat.” Helena said. “I… I guess it is.” Kat said. “So, tell me, what can I help you with? You are not obliged to tell me anything you don’t want to, and I promise you I wont ever tell anyone whatever it is you tell me, alright?” Helena told her. “The thing is… I think I am a bad human being.” “A bad human being? There is no such thing as bad human beings.” “I.. I broke all contact with my mother two years ago after she admitted I was born out of an affair, my dad and I we broke all sort of contact with her, and now in just some few months I´ll be gone to Poland and I cant even get myself to say goodbye to her. It´s that hard for me.” Kat said. “Why do you think that makes you a bad human being?” -Kat shrugged.- “I don’t know… a side of me thinks I should finally forgive her, the other never wants to see her again. I don’t know why I cant just get myself to talk to her again. I hate myself for that. I hate everyone.” -Helena held Kat´s soft hands tightly.- “Kat, there is no such thing as good or bad human beings, you are not good for visiting your mother, you are not bad for not visiting her. You do as you feel is right. You do what you think is best for you.” -Annie Nelson was on the school´s nursery, pressing her hand against Desiree´s forhead, checking her fever.- “Come on bitch, my fever is so high I cant do that literature exam, I need to go back home!” Desiree demanded as Annie shook her head. “Everything´s okay it seems, no excuses today.” Annie said, as Desiree sighed and stood up. “If I do real bad on this exam its all your fault.” Desiree said, frustrated, as she walked away from the nursery and Ricky entered it. “Hey.” Annie smiled at her brother. “Annie, why is it that you and dad hate each other? No one ever wanted to tell me. I deserve the truth.” Ricky said, crossing his arms. “We don’t hate each other. He just wont let me talk to him or you again.” Annie said. “But why? That happened years ago, dad said he would tell me when I was old enough, but everytime I mention you he just changes subject.” -Annie gulped and stared at her brother.- “Well, I guess you are old enough now…” Annie said, as she took a seat and Ricky followed her as he sat in front of her. “When I was on my senior year of high school… I got pregnant.” Annie said, struggling to say the words and avoiding to stare at her brother. “What?! Why… why did no one ever told me?!” Ricky said, with anger as he stood up from his seat. “Ricky! Ricky, sit down, please.” Annie said, as Ricky reluctantly sat down again, crossed armed. “I wanted to tell you, but dad wouldn’t let me… you were a kid back then, he wanted to protect you.” Annie said. “But… but what happened? What happened with the baby?” Ricky asked her. “I… I had an abortion.” -Annie gulped.- “Oh…” Ricky said. “I wanted to raise the baby by myself, but dad… he wanted the abortion, so I had to do it. And that´s it, that´s why I moved to Vanderbilt and started doing my music while studying medicine there and well, that’s the truth…” Annie said. “But, Iris, why do you hate her?” “I think I do because she could have her baby, I wish I could have. I never had that chance, and also because I hated myself for being stupid as a teenager, I was another girl back then, and that girl was way too dangerous, I just hated myself but Ricky, I am sorry. I am sure Iris is a great girl for you.” Annie said, and she gulped. “It´s alright.” Ricky said. “Is it?” Annie asked him. “It is, older sister.” Ricky said, as he hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. “Thanks little brother.” Annie hugged him back, warmly. -Ricky let go of her sister and noticed the guitar case on the corner.- “Never letting go of your guitar, aren’t you?” -Annie giggled.- “Never. I´m a Nelson.” Annie said, as she picked it up and took out her guitar. “Remember when we used to sing together when we were kids? Just our guitars and us.” Ricky said, as Annie smiled. “Yeah, of course I do.” Annie said. “Let´s raise your mood up.” Ricky winked at her, as he started singing and Annie started playing her guitar. “''Raise ´em up, I´m talking about lighter on a Saturday night, the band plays a song you like and you sing along.” ''Ricky sang with his country voice as Annie smiled and played her guitar. “''Raise em up, I´m talking about daddy´s old pick up truck, shotgun seat, there´s the one you love, and you´re kissing on” ''Annie sang with her beautiful country like voice. -Ricky and Annie now joined their voices together creating a cheerful harmony.- “''Get those white sails sailing down to Mexico, it´s just a whiskey glass if you aint makin a toast, lift your tear-filled eyes up to the sky, coming home you´ve been gone too long, tonight we´re gonna raise em up” ''Annie and Ricky sang together. “''Raise em up, you’ve got a voice, you’ve got a choice, go make some noice don’t ever let them tell you who you are” ''Annie sang with her cuteness. “''Raise em up, first black and blue, fight for the truth, it´s what you do, hand on your heart for the stripes and stars” ''Ricky sang. “''Black umbrellas in the pouring rain, Sunday morning coming down, amazing grace, lift those tear filled eyes up to the sky, and as the flags go by tonight we´re gonna raise em up.” ''Annie sang. -Annie and Ricky now again joined their powerful voices together to create a beautiful harmony.- “''Raise em up trophy high, raise em up, to the sky, raise em up, show everbody that new born smile. Raise em up, tall and strong, raise em up, right from wrong, raise em up so goddamn high they can hear God singing along.” ''Ricky and Annie sang together. “''Woah” ''Ricky sang. “''Woah” ''Annie sang. “''Woah” ''Annie and Ricky ended singing the song together as they smiled. “The Nelson´s, not bad at all.” Annie smiled. -Nick arrived to the apartment he shared with Amy at night. Nick held flowers on his arm and walked towards his bedroom.- “Amy…” Nick said, as he opened the door to his room where he found his naked wife covered under the bed, which was surrounded by candles. -Nick smiled and let go of the flowers as he rushed towards his bed and started making out with Amy passionately.- “''Cause you´re a sky, you´re a sky full of stars, I´m gonna give you my heart.” ''Nick sang. “''Cause you´re a sky, you´re a sky full of stars, cause you light up the path.” ''Amy sang. -Amy undressed Nick as they hid under the bed.- -Zach and Jake smoked weed together as they laughed at night on Zach´s bedroom.- “''I don’t care, go on and tear me apart, I don’t care if you do.” ''Zach sang. “''Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars, I think I saw you.” ''Jake sang as he and Zach talked like friends. -Ricky and Iris walked through school together. Ricky layed his hand over Iris´s shoulder as they walked past Annie´s office, where they noticed Annie was storing her belongings away.- “Annie, are you leaving?” Ricky asked her, and Annie nodded. “I gotta go little brother, New York came sooner than I expected.” Annie said. “Oh my gosh, do you have the money already?” “Nope, but lets say I got offered a permanent job performing at this bar there, so yeah.” Annie smiled, as Ricky hugged her. “We´ll keep in contact this time, okay?” Ricky said. “Of course little bro. We´re the Nelsons, from now on we stick together.” Annie said. “''Cause you´re a sky, you´re a sky full of stars, I wanna die in your arms, arms.” ''Ricky sang. “''Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark, I´m going to give you my heart.” ''Annie sang. -Kat stood by the white door. Kat held her hand high, about to knock the door.- “''And I don’t care, go on and tear me apart, and I don’t care if you do. Cause in a sky, in a sky full of stars, I think I see you, I think I see you. Because you´re a sky, you´re a sky full of stars, you´re such a heavenly view” ''Kat sang. -Kat took a deep breath, and knocked the door.- Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Emily Kinney 'as Annie Nelson *'Ruby Rose 'as Ash *'Danielle Brooks 'as Desiree Maguire *'Yushitaka Kuriko 'as Heather Kurosawa *'Matt Lanter '''as Tomo Markovich Polls What do you guys think? I Loved it It was great It was okay Meh It actually sucked Who do you think was the MVP? Annie & Ricky Jake & Zach Nick & Amy Kat Which was your favorite performance? No Rest For the Wicked All Apologies Raise Em Up A Sky Full Of Stars Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes